Mobile Suit Gundam Moon Angel Wing
by SilverDragonChild
Summary: New mobile suits have been created to combat a new threat and the gundam pilots have chosen the Sailor Senshi as the new pilots for the new suits. Read and review. No meanies, onegai!
1. Up until this point

The first five parts are not mine but here's the original author's website where you can find the first five parts and the prequel, because I, unlike some other people will not post other's work under my name without permission. In the event that you don't wish to go to the site and see the original author's work I am offering a summary of the story so far... if you want to GO TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR'S SITE don't go any further. I recommend still that you look at the original story no matter how hard it is to read. For the address look in my profile since I can't get it to appear here.  
  
The Story so Far: (Covering the Prequel and Parts 1-5)  
  
The Gundam pilots are in the middle of a battle when they are suddenly transported back into time to 1998 where they run into the Sailor Senshi. The Gundam pilots enroll in the same high school as Usagi and friends to look more normal whilst they try to find a way home.  
  
Eventually each of the girls begins to have a crush on the Gundam pilots as do the guys on them. Rei and Wufei, Minako and Duo, Ami and Quatre, and Trowa with Makoto. Usagi and Heero do not develop a relationship beyond friends.  
  
The outer senshi (Saturn,Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto) are investigating along with the inner senshi about the mysterious metal monsters (the Gundams) that had appeared days ago and eventually they find out about the pilots being their owners and accuse them of being part of the Negaverse. The outers kidnap Duo for questioning.  
  
The inners fight with the Gundams, and eventually find out that Heero is one of the pilots of the metal monsters. Duo is rescued and the senshi use their magic to transport the Gundams and their pilots to their own time, promising that they will meet again one day in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
As the senshi promised they were reunited with the pilots in Crystal Tokyo. This time the senshi were in their early twenties, and the gundam pilots were still in their teens. Each of the senshi remembered them and in fact, they had been expecting the Gundam pilots and had prepared rooms for each of the pilots and they later spend the night together.* (*No citrus involved)  
  
Heero receives orders that he and the other four pilots are supposed to find eight pilots for eight new gundams. He discusses this with the other pilots and they decide that it couldn't hurt to have the senshi try a simulator to see how well they could pilot a mobile suit since there were eight of them.  
  
Strangely, all of the senshi score exceptionally high and they become the new pilots for the eight new gundams. They all pass and become pilots, and are taken into outer space where they encounter the enemy for the first time and Ami is injured during the fight.  
  
The following morning after Ami received her injuries each of the senshi awoke to find an odd colored dozen of roses outside their door given to them by a mystery person. Not long after Ami is released from sickbay, the enemy attacks again and everyone rushes to their suits only to find that their enemy is indestructible but they disintegrate when they are hit with water from Ami's gundam Mizucannon.  
  
Soon after a shield of light appears and more enemies appear and the outers decide that they want to break that shield and all charge it. Eventually the shield is broken, but in the process the outers are killed in the explosions of their gundams... that is where I come in...  
  
That was the basic run down of the story so far. So...I hope you actually go look at the real story, even though it was not the best written story it's storyline had too much potential to be left alone. Trust me the way it was written reminded me of myself a while back ^^;;  
  
Anyway on to my continuation!  
  
P.S. if you can tell me how to get the address to appear here please do! 


	2. Where I come in

Mobile Suit Gundam Moon Angel Wing... Part 6

Disclaimer: The Characters of Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing aren't mine...Notice: This is a fanfiction... also some of the storyline doesn't belong to me, but chapter 6 and up are my doings. I asked permission from the original author to continue the story.

"Retreat!" Shouted Quatre, taking notice that more of the enemy's mobile suits were forming from pieces of the giant energy shield.

"Right!" The senshi and the other pilots shouted, and began hitting their boosters to begin a retreat back to the base. 

"There's just too many of them and not enough time to figure out how to destroy even one of them for good!" Ami said aloud, as her gundam shot through the hangar doors of the docking bay on the heels of Minako and Wufei. Everyone made it through just as the enormous hangar doors closed.

Everyone except Heero.

Heero's eyes opened to his name being called over the intercom by multiple voices, screaming at him to get out of the way and look out. 

If it weren't for his restraints, he would have gone crashing into his monitors and controls, with the impact on his gundam. 

"Heero!" the voices shrieked.

He grunted and switched on his monitors, then remembered where he was. He was being surrounded by the enemy mobile suits.

"Heero, look out!" Ami shouted, as she watched one of the many enemy suits grab Wing Zero's left leg and begin to squeeze it hard, beginning to crush the leg.

Heero grasped his controls realizing finally what was going on. Haruka and the others were dead, and he had been left out in the open when the remaining senshi and the pilots had retreated. "Dammit..." Heero cursed to himself, as he directed Wing Zero to grasp its buster cannon and aim at the mobile suit's head. "3...2...1.." He fired and disintegrated the suits's head and half of it's body then. He turned on his boosters and rocketed away from the mobile suit and dodged many of the other approaching suits. 

"Open the doors Heero's coming in!" Quatre shouted, as he jumped out of his cockpit and floated up towards the walkway, followed closely by Ami.

"We can't, open the doors too soon and we'll let the enemy inside." Rei said as her radar beeped rapidly showing the positions of all the enemy suits outside the gates.

"Then let's send someone out there to help him!" Makoto said, as she watched Heero get rocked again with impact over the communication monitor. "We can't just let him get killed!"

Quatre thought about it for a second, then cringed. Mizucannon was really the only suit that could destroy those suits, but he wasn't about to send Ami out there with hundreds of those suits. She was still a novice pilot.

"Quatre-kun...is something the matter?" Ami asked noticing that Quatre was just staring off into space. "This is no time to space out, we need to think of a way to help Heero."

"Hai...you're right...but I can only think of one way to help him." Quatre sighed. "Send Mizucannon out there."

Duo shook his head. "Quatre, Ami is just a novice. You can't send her out there! She'd get killed!" He paused for a second. "I'll go help Heero. Out there is for the experienced only, the senshi would be killed. Even Ami..."

"Are you sure that you could handle it?" Ami asked, looking up at Duo with worried eyes. "I mean, you've never piloted Mizucannon..."

"Heero!" The cry echoed in the hangar as Makoto, Minako, Rei, Trowa and Wufei watched Wing Zero's left arm get ripped off.

"You guys, do something! Heero's in trouble!" shouted Makoto, from her cockpit as she looked away from watching Heero get knocked around his cockpit. Blood was floating around in the cockpit along with him. Someone had to help him!

"No more time to talk about it, I'm gone." Duo leapt off the walkway down towards Mizucannon. He entered the cockpit and strapped in as he booted up the operating systems and turned on all his monitors. "I'm ready." He kicked the boosters into high and took off towards the doors. "Open up!" Duo shouted.

"Duo, wait for me!" Minako shouted, as she got ready to jump down to Aiwhip's cockpit and follow Duo out into battle. He could not do this alone! 

"Stay back, Minako! You'll just get in the way!" Duo shouted into the intercom, as the giant doors began to open as he rocketed towards them. 

"He's right, Minako...You senshi aren't experienced enough yet to actually be of some help in a fight like this." Trowa said, as he emerged from Heavyarms' cockpit. "It's better that we have two pilots out there that know how to handle themselves in situations like this, instead of a pilot that's never seen battle like this before."

Her heart sank. "But, Duo-kun ... he might get injured...who will be there to help him if something goes wrong?" Minako's eyes began to well with tears at the thought of Mizucannon getting swarmed and blowing up.

Outside, Mizucannon rocketed through the enemy mobile suits to one specific area where his radar showed that they where most concentrated. Radar also detected that was where Wing Zero was.

A smirk crawled onto Duo's face as he neared the group of mobile suits. "Now, let's see what this baby can do!" He grasped the controls hard and hit the switch for the water cannons to fire at full blast on the mobile suits surrounding Wing Zero.

They instantly disintegrated leaving Wing Zero to float battered and sparking from it's missing left arm and damaged right leg.

Mizucannon grabbed onto Wing Zero and turned on it's boosters again. "Come on, Heero..." Duo said, as he pulled the battered Wing Zero along back towards the hangar.

The creature behind the shield of light laughed. "That's right, pilots...run and hide in that pathetic little base of yours..." The creature laughed more. "Those pathetic walls will not hold you safe for long. My forces will break in and let you float free in space for as long as it takes for your human bodies to explode. And then...I will take over this solar system." 

The enemy suits began to head back toward the shield of light, completely ignoring Mizucannon and Wing Zero, as the two gundams made their way back towards the base.

"Open up, here they come!" Makoto called, as she watched Mizucannon and Wing Zero approach on radar. 

The doors opened just enough for them to get through and both suits shot through. Mizucannon came to a safe stop, but Wing Zero didn't stop until it crashed into the hangar wall...

Heero awoke to find himself lying down on a bed in a quiet dark room. He grunted trying to move, finding it more painful than possible. He was strapped down and hooked up to a heart monitor, iv and there was a respiration mask over his face. A hospital bed. He was in sickbay. "Dammit..." He sighed and gave up trying to get out of the bed. 

Makoto walked in listening to some music on her headphones. She took them off upon noticing that Heero was awake. She took a seat in the chair next to the bed and stared at him for a second with a cheerful smile. "How are you feeling?"

Heero didn't reply, he just looked away.

"You know, if it weren't for Duo you wouldn't be here right now." She grinned with a giggle. "He almost got himself killed trying to get you back here after the crash, but some girl beat us to you. She was out there just as you crashed. She pulled you out of the cockpit and rushed you to sickbay before any of us knew what happened."

Heero looked at her strangely. A girl had rescued him from Wing Zero's cockpit and rushed him to sickbay? "Who was she?" Heero managed to say, looking around.

"None of us knows her. She wouldn't tell us her name. All she did was smile when we asked her." She shrugged, and held a cup of water in front of him with a straw. "We just happened to see her asking the doctor if you would be all right, but she said that she would check on you later." She pushed the cup to Heero's mouth. "The doctor said you'd need water whenever you woke up, so drink up."

Heero looked away from her and sipped the cool water from the cup, almost drinking it all, before putting his head back to the pillow. He did not like the idea of having one of the senshi babying him when he was sure that, by now, he could take care of himself.

There was a knock at the door, and slowly it creaked open. "Is he awake yet, Makoto-san?" The woman at the door asked, taking a step inside.

Heero squinted because it was bright in the hallway and all that light behind her made it hard to see. He didn't recognize the woman's voice. "Who the hell...?"

"Heero, this is the girl that saved you." Makoto said with a smile as the girl closed the door behind her.

Now that the room was down to a reasonable level of light, he could see her very well.

She was fairly pretty and looked to be at least a year or two younger than the senshi. Her eyes were sapphire blue and they sparkled as she smiled cheerfully at him. Her hair was white like the moon and it flowed down to the small of her back, she had fairly pale skin and a beautiful smile. She wore a white tee shirt beneath a midnight blue, short sleeved, button-down shirt that she wore like a jacket and a black skirt that complemented the shape of her hips nicely and ended just above her knees.

"Who are you?" Heero asked, wanting to get right to the chase. A normal civilian would have never figured out how to open the cockpit of a gundam as quickly as Makoto had said this girl had. "What do you want?" Heero asked, strangely he felt as if he was slowly losing consciousness again.

"My name is none of your concern, I will tell you should it become your concern." She smiled still. "I just came to see if you were safe, Heero." She turned to Makoto, as Heero began to fall back to sleep. "Will you do me the favor of making sure that Heero meets me six days from today at midnight on Earth? It must be Heero alone, only Heero. I know how you ladies believe in doing things together and that no one can do difficult things alone, but if anyone else follows him," Her cheerful blue eyes narrowed sharply and she looked dangerous as she glared at Makoto. "I will kill them."

Makoto gasped and took a step away from her. The glare from that woman sent a chill shooting up her spine, but quickly she regained her composure and returned her glare. "What makes you think that Heero will be able to travel to earth in six days time?" Her voice was steadily growing louder as her threatening side emerged.

"You question my conditions?" The silver-haired woman, in a flash of pure speed, got her hand around Makoto's throat and thrust her against the wall and began choking her.

"What do you want with Heero, that you can't want with any of the rest of us?" She tried to pry the woman's hand from around her throat. For such a weak looking woman, she had an inhuman grip, she couldn't get free!

"What makes you think you can handle what I am going to ask of Heero? You cannot grant me what he and your King Endymion can. So you're worthless, Sailor Senshi." She let Makoto fall to the floor. "In fact, you don't even belong out in space. You should just go back to protecting NeoQueen Serenity. You'd stand a better chance defending anything that happened to get past me, than fighting out here in space."

"How did you know I was a senshi?" Makoto glared at her holding a hand around her reddened throat. "How do you even know that we can't handle ourselves in space?"

"Because it will take all the water on Earth to destroy his army at the rate you're going. You have two elemental gundams that are almost of absolutely no use whilst you're in space. In fact, Hinthrower and Shenlong are almost useless. There's no air in space, so flame throwers are useless, and you all failed to notice this. You can't handle the odds at this rate." With a sigh, she turned to walk away, but before she started walking she handed Makoto a small card with something written on the back. "Have Heero and King Endymion meet me six days from now, in Crystal Tokyo at the Blue Dragon. Tell them that I'll be waiting for them after the show at midnight on the roof of the place. They had better come alone." 

"Why should I?" Makoto got up off the floor and glared at the girl, raising her voice. "You think we're going to let Heero and the King Endymion meet with some mystery girl, just because you say so? Give me a better reason why I should even tell either of them about you!"

"Because, if you don't, you won't live two weeks past that night. None of you will. The Ginzuishou will shatter, Crystal Tokyo will be destroyed, the crystal palace will fall, the Queen will die, and he will reign over this solar system and move on to conquer the other parts of the universe. You would be a fool not to let them know."

"How do you know all of this?" Makoto asked, clearly in disbelief of everything that this mystery woman had just said. "Answer me!" Makoto shouted.

"That is also none of your business. Should Heero or the King decide to share this information with you, that will be their decision. I do not see any point in sharing useful information with the useless." She turned away and continued heading towards the door, and exited Heero's room. 

"Why should I trust what you say?" Makoto grabbed the silver-haired woman by the shoulder and spun her around, only to be knocked down instantly with a backhand to the face. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Suppose I am lying, and there really isn't anything that you can't handle? No big deal, ne?" She shrugged. "But, what if I am telling you the truth, and you don't have them meet me there?" She again turned to leave. "Would you stake your Queen's life?" She left Heero's room on those words, and was met by seven questioning faces as she passed them.

They had heard the shouting. 

"The clock is ticking, Makoto-san. Make up your mind." The woman stated as she passed everyone and continued down the hall towards the elevators.

After the woman was well around the corner, everyone got up and rushed into Heero's room to find Makoto on the floor holding her cheek in her hand.

"Mako-chan!" The other senshi shrieked, seeing the slight trickle of blood flowing down from the side of Makoto's mouth, and part of the red hand print on her cheek.

"Mako-chan, what happened?" Rei asked, kneeling next to her friend, trying to assess the damage.

"That girl! She's bad news, guys!" Makoto got up to chase after the silver-haired woman, but Rei held her back.

"Mako-chan, tell us what happened!" Rei said, grabbing Makoto by the wrist and holding onto her tightly. "What makes that girl bad news?"

Makoto turned around to face them, and began telling them everything that the silver-haired woman had told her in the same way that the woman had told her. Everything, from her request that King Endymion and Heero meet her at the Blue Dragon, to her warning about what would happen should they not tell Heero or the King.

Minako spoke first after Makoto was finished speaking. "I say that we don't do it. It's pretty easy to see that it's a trap. She's probably working for that thing outside. Heero and King Endymion are like our leaders, without them we might not be able to keep this together..."

"And, if something happens to the King... Usagi wouldn't know what to do... If that girl killed the King, Usagi would be easy pickings in a depressed state, and poor Chibi-Usa..." Rei looked at the floor, then up at everyone's faces. "I say we don't. We can't risk anything happening to the King."

Duo crossed his arms and leaned against the window. "But, suppose it's not a trap, and we don't let Heero and the King meet with her. Then all of that bad stuff will happen anyway, ne?" He looked at everyone. "Maybe we should let them go to her. I mean, Rei-chan didn't pick up any bad vibrations from her, did she?"

Rei looked at Duo. "But, that doesn't mean anything...She could be evil and be strong enough that she is able to control what kind of vibes I get from her."

Quatre put his hand to his chin, thinking as he stared at the tile floor. "Well, why would she save Heero if she was planning to kill him anyway? It would have been easier just to let him die out in the hangar. She got there before any of us saw her, she could have killed him and been gone by the time we arrived. It would have looked like an accident."

Trowa thought more before he spoke. "Saving Heero would give us some reason to put some small bit of trust in her. Not enough to rid us of suspicion, but enough to get her foot in the door."

"If she hadn't saved Heero, there'd be no reason for us not to think that she was trying to trick us. She saved him so that we might believe her. Besides, how can she have Heero and King Endymion meet her if Heero's dead?" Ami said, leaning forward in her seat and putting her forearms to her thighs as she thought. "Let's have them go meet her, one of us could follow from a distance..."

Makoto shook her head. "She said if any of us followed, she'd kill whoever followed them. That girl sounded pretty mean. She said, 'I don't see any point in sharing useful information with the useless.' She said, the sailor senshi are useless."

Wufei smirked. "The woman has a point there..." He crossed his arms. "Sharing useful information with the useless only creates casualties. The useless would only get in the way, trying to help when they can't."

Makoto raised one eyebrow and smirked a little as she looked at Wufei. "She also said that Hinthrower and Shenlong are almost useless...There's no air in space so your flamethrowers are pointless...Mizucannon is the only Gundam that is able to fight, but at the rate we're going we'd need all the water on Earth to defeat his army and then some."

Wufei growled inwardly not exactly liking the idea of some woman calling Nataku useless, but he swallowed it seeing the point she made about the flamethrowers. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do about this thing, then?"

Ami sighed, "We may have no choice, but to take a chance. She does seem to present an opportunity to beat this new threat, but it's a gamble. We could doom ourselves with either choice. Believe her, and chance that she's lying, or don't believe her and chance that she's telling the truth."

"I say let them go to her. Send Heero and the King with communicators. We'll all be nearby should they contact us if she turns out to be a liar. They could probably keep out of harm's way until we all arrived to intervene." Duo crossed his arms, then pointed out. "There would be ten of us, including King Endymion, and only one of her. The odds are against her."

"We don't know what kinds of tricks she might have, yet." Minako said, as she looked at Duo. "She might have some sort of power that could wipe out all of us in one shot or whatever."

"Don't be stupid, Minako, if she could do that from the beginning why didn't she just do it when she walked out of Heero's room?" Duo raised an eyebrow, looking back at Minako, slightly annoyed by her notion. "Be smart about this, will you?"

Ami looked up from the floor. "And, if she had that kind of power what would stop her from entering the Crystal Palace and killing King Endymion and the Queen? If she could do that, then there would be no point in telling us to have the King come meet with her."

Makoto groaned audibly and put her palm to her forehead. "I wish Haruka, Setsuna, or Michiru were here...I'd bet they'd know which choice to make."

The group grew silent, as they remembered the demise of the Outer Senshi. The only sounds being made were by telephones ringing in the distance and the constant blip of Heero's heart monitor.

"I think they would go along with Duo's idea to send them with communicators. We could keep our distance so that she'd never know that we were around." Makoto said, her voice was a little deeper now that she had the outer senshi on her mind.

"Hai..." The others nodded.

"Then we should all get some rest. We have to make a risky trip back to Earth to inform the King and Queen. We'll need to be on guard should we get attacked on the way back to Earth. We do not want a repeat of today." Trowa said, solemnly as he began walking away from the group. "We'll check up on Heero at eleven o'clock tomorrow morning." Trowa put his hands in his pockets and continued walking away.

The others followed him one by one after looking at Heero one last time, for the night.

As they approached the dormitories Minako looked at the floor as she walked next to Duo, deep in thought. Why had Duo been so mean earlier? He made her feel like a fool in front of everyone. Not once, but twice! First saying that she would get in the way, and next insulting her intelligence. Why was he so silent now? He had barely looked at her since earlier when they were discussing what to do about that silver-haired woman. "Duo-kun?" She asked quietly, as the elevator closed with only them inside.

"Yes, Mina-chan?" He turned his head to look at her, after pressing the button that would take them to the Dormitory level.

She hesitated for a second, then sighed. Might as well get out with it. "Duo, you made me feel like a fool earlier."

"Nani?" He turned fully to face her. "I did what?"

"You made me look and feel stupid in front of everyone." She crossed her arms, and looked sternly at him, beginning to feel somewhat more confident now that the issue was on the table.

"How so, Mina-chan?" His face showed his concern with the issue.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Stay back, Minako, you'll only get in the way!" She was a little loud as she imitated his voice in a nasty tone. "Don't be stupid, Minako, if she could do that from the beginning why didn't she just do it when she walked out of Heero's room? Be smart about this, will you?"

"I'm sorry, Minako, don't hold it against me. I've had a lot on my mind." He leaned against the elevator wall with crossed arms. "It's been a rough day. First, that thing attacked, then what happened to the outer senshi and what happened to Heero, and now this whole thing with the mystery-girl." He sighed, with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry, but manners have not been on my mind at all today."

"Well you should learn to be nice to other people even when you're ticked off." She crossed her arms as well and leaned against the opposite wall of the elevator, almost as if she were pouting.

Duo got off the wall and stood before her, then placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently as he looked into her eyes. "Mina-chan, I never meant to insult you."

"Then why did you?" She shrugged away his hands as the elevator doors opened and walked out into the halls.

"Minako!" Duo called after her, but she ignored him and went to her quarters. He pushed his hands into his pockets and exited the elevator as well.

Wufei snickered from corner hall where his quarters were, and made a whipping motion with his hand. "That woman has you whipped." He snickered, catching Duo's glare.

"It's not like Rei doesn't have you whipped. It's not all that hard to see...you can't do anything without having to take it up with her first." Duo retorted, continuing down the hallway, ignoring Wufei's reply.

Trowa laid awake in his bed just staring at the ceiling, thinking about that silver-haired woman. How was she so sure that Heero would be well enough in six days to travel to Earth? They had six days, and reentering the atmosphere was almost as rough as trying to leave it...

[End Part 6]

Ladies and Gentlemen, I adopted this story from another author. AnimeLAH, thank you for handing this story over to me. Everyone else, I ask that you read and review, if you'd like more!


End file.
